Basic Instinct
by pearl25
Summary: Edward Cullen; the epitome of perfection, had never been interested in Isabella Swan. Never. However, on his 17th birthday he wakes up to find the mere scent of her intoxicating. His inner demon of desire had awoken.
1. Chapter 1

**Basic Instinct**

Edward Cullen; the epitome of perfection, had never been interested in Isabella Swan. Never. However, on his 17th birthday he wakes up to find the mere scent of her intoxicating. His inner demon of desire had awoken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that title goes to the very talented and very lucky Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Hi there readers, I'm new to the Twilight-fic obsession and this is my first story here. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I would love for you to review and give me any possible feedback. Thanks a bunch. x

*******

**Chapter One**

"_Edward…please" she groaned into his mouth, her nimble fingers grasping tighter at his strong shoulders for support. He briefly gazed up at her flushed face, before roughly capturing her beckoning lips in a passionate battle of raging tongues. Wrapping his arms tighter around her slender waist, he inhaled deeply. Craving her scent. Needing her touch. "Fuck. You don't know what you do to me, love" he whispered hoarsely, his husky voice laden with unquestionable desire. She gently bit her quivering lower lip. He held back a growl of hunger._

_He traced the curve of her jaw painstakingly slow, tenderly placing a soft kiss at the corner of her swollen mouth. "I need you Edward. I need you now." His emerald eyes darkened as she begged for him to satisfy her. _

_He had yearned for this moment for _so _long. _

"_Edward."_

"_Edward.."_

"_Dick-ward".. wait that did _not _sound right. _

"Cullen, get your fucking arse out of bed" a deep, distant voice rumbled, presumably Emmett's.

He woke with a sudden jolt, beads of sweat trailing down his pale neck, his breathing harsh and irregular. Edward Cullen; vacant, painfully attractive, pensive did _not _dream. Most e_specially _not of mutual affection and pansy fairy-tales.

In fact, he barely slept.

This is what made the dream he had on the 17th May, one week before his seventeenth birthday, all the more... memorable. The face he envisioned had continued to be an unfamiliar maelstrom of shades and each series of subconscious thoughts drove him into a frenzy of rampant hormones, bewilderment and unease. After all, he had never had any difficulties fulfilling his sexual needs and it did not help that each dream tugged at something beyond physical. He wanted this girl to belong to him, be with him, want him. Yet, her face was merely a mystifying blur scorched into his memory that held no name and ignited no recognition.

'_Shut the fuck up Cullen. Belong to you? You sound like you've been reading one of Alice's trashy novels'._

He clenched his fists tightly and took a single, deep breath. It did little to help. He reluctantly pushed his thoughts aside and began to prepare for school.

Forks High School; located in a quiet, suburban town, where drama was dwindling and the most arousing news was often little more than fanciful rumours, devised by none another than bored and boring teenager, Jessica Stanley. It was bound to be another tiresome day in which teacher after teacher would spout useless information, girls would attempt heedlessly to stick their tongue down his throat with no qualms that Edward Cullen did **not** do serious relationships, and he would have to repeatedly endure this wearying, redundant routine until he reached graduation. Whoop-de-fuckin'-do.

He sighed, shook off the uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Edward Cullen was in a foul mood.

*******

"Bella, wait!" a male voice echoed in the empty room.

She turned her head briefly, formulating a quick escape route as she rushed across the corridor. She had discovered that morning that Mike Newton could not take a fucking hint.

Growling inwardly, she hurried her pace along, her head down to avoid being seen by his beady eyes once again.

'_Please don't see me, please don't see me' _she prayed inwardly, though lately she noticed that the Big Guy upstairs seemed to awfully enjoy messing around with her catastrophic life and had a tendency to ignore such requests. Head still down and masses of hair covering her brown eyes, she did not realise a figure swiftly rounding the corner until she was head-butted into the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Ouch!" she emitted a rather loud, unladylike yelp, as a sharp pain began to spread immediately throughout the small of her back.

'_It hasn't even been an hour into school Bella and you're already sprawled across the floor you idiot' _she berated herself. Rubbing her behind, she glared up at the chest of a boy dressed in impeccable and downright ridiculously expensive clothes. Edward Cullen. Her glare intensified. He was frowning down at her, a mocking eyebrow raised, hands still in his pockets.

'And they say chivalry is dead' she grumbled sarcastically, tempted to add 'dick' at the end of her sentence, but she had no wish to perform social suicide, well, at least before the year was up. Although, she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that herself, tripping up at the most crucial of times, often appearing as though she's had one too much to drink. Muttering profanities to herself, she began pushing herself off the ground. But it seemed as though Edward was shook out of his internal struggle, as he offered his hand to aid her in getting back on to her two feet. Bella paused her actions in surprise, glancing at his large hand then back at his scrutinizing face, in which his eyes were narrowed dangerously. 'This has _got _to be a joke' she inwardly scoffed, wary of his uncharacteristically gracious attitude. However, as if suddenly realising who he was he whipped his hand back and stuffed it into his pocket, before sneering at her and rushing straight past without a backward glance.

She stared after him in bewilderment.

_'What the hell is his problem? Bipolar git' _she thought irritated.

She quickly sniffed her shirt. _'Hmm, smells fine'_.

There was no denying that Cullen was attractive, with his thick, wheatish-brown mane of hair and penetrating emerald eyes, however it seemed as though Bella and very few others noticed that he had the personality of a lemon.. yes, a lemon – unresponsive, bitter and willing to spray his _juice_ pretty much anywhere. And if they did notice, frankly, they could care less. As he was a year older than herself, she understood it was common high-school knowledge to treat those younger with disdain, but he did **not** need to bore his eyes into her like she was a pile of shit on the back of his new, overfuckingpriced shoes. Sadly, she was unable to continue her inward rant on the unpleasantness of a certain Cullen as she heard a distant "Bella" being called. Oh shit. Time to start running again. Wiping her forehead of perspiration, she decided she _really_ needed to get more fit if she was to escape the vice-like clutches of Newton.

*******

Unfortunate for Edward, that uncomfortable feeling did not disappear throughout the course of the day. Any pitiful member of the student body that attempted to come within five feet of his way had undergone his wrath that Monday morning. He found himself snarling viciously at a girl when she attempted to put her paws all over him in the lunch cafeteria. Snarled? Like some fucking animal. However, in his defence he had repeatedly told tell her to back off, though not in such... _polite _words. He tugged at his hair in annoyance.

Then he had collided with that brunette, who he had no recollection of ever seeing before and for reasons unbeknown to him he had offered to help her get up, despite it being for more than a mere second.

_'Mate, those dreams are beginning to cramp your style'_ a voice at the back of his head uttered. He decided he would need to see his Dad about getting some sleeping pills, strong ones, oh and anything for talking voices too.

'God, I sound like an absolute madman' he sighed before heading through the rest of the day in a utterly rotten temper.

*******

A/N: Phew, first chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it!

Ridiculously short, I know, but I just wanted to introduce the characters before getting further into it. Thank you so much for reading, and I would be most grateful if you could leave a review! :) I would love to know how I got on.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. Although, I really would love to.

**Chapter Two**

High school lockers; designed to ruin a perfectly good morning by 10am - fact.

Well, actually... not so much a fact _per se_ unless Mike fucking Newton seems to be strutting with a smirk plastered across his pasty face towards the direction of a very pissed off Bella Swan.

'_Looks like someone got laid last night'_. Bella shuddered at the frankly stomach-churning thought, praying that the contents of last night's dinner remained exactly where it should.

On this rare Wednesday morning she had surprisingly managed to stumble out of bed on time and with a faint smile gracing her face. Though she could not recall the series of dreams which had put her in such a content mood, she was stirred awake from her deep slumber with a pleasant prickling sensation coursing through her veins. Charlie, her father, was kind enough to have left a sufficient amount of boiled water for her must-have daily dose of roasted, black coffee and Bella had been able to find a clean set of underwear with minimal trouble. Yup, life was good. Well, as good as it got in the Swan house.

Though, it seemed fate had other plans for the brunette and all cheerful thoughts of bright rainbows, fluffy animals and picturesque meadows were soon forgotten.

Arriving at Forks High she was unfortunate enough to come face to face with none other than Jessica Stanley; the bane of her existence. For reasons unbeknown to Bella, Stanley was intent on ensuring her life was an utter misery. She merely could not accept the notion that her all-time love interest displayed feelings of affection for someone **so** unlike herself. With her bleach blonde hair, her snug, lavish clothing, and pristine make up she could not comprehend why Newton would even second-glance at plain Bella. The idea was entirely preposterous.

Bella was disrupted from her morning musings besides her locker at the sound of a shrill voice.

"Isabella dear.. nice well, outfit you've got on there". Stanley. Her raised eyebrow and disgruntled grimace evidently contradicted her false compliments. Not to mention, uttering Bella's name as if it were the be all and end all of a contagious disease.

'_Great, there goes my relatively good morning. Geez, this little shit has been getting on my last nerve lately and by God I swear, I will not be held accountable for my actions'. _Bella released a shallow, frustrated sigh in hopes of soothing her currently incensed nerves.

"Pleased to know you have such impeccable taste Jessica" she ground out attempting to appear as civil as possible, though sarcasm was exuding her every word. Jessica frowned briefly at the rather composed appearance of her rival, before a merry mask replaced her previous flash of irritation.

"Well you know what they say, honesty really isn't always the best policy – in this case I guess the saying fits perfectly. Anyway, toodles darling". She turned to leave, a condescending half-grin lingering at her lips as she gave an _ever so_ irksome wave.

"Why you little..".

How Bella ached to wipe that smug look off her face, preferably with a fist to it, but unfortunately her day wouldn't be complete without at least one unwelcome interaction with Newton who at that moment took it upon himself to wrap his flailing arms around her shoulders.

"Bella, what a coincidence bumping into you this morning!"

'_Coincidence, really? I saw you walk right up to me you moron'. _Now this is what she would have liked to have said, but lucky for Mike, her parents had taught her manners and as difficult as it was for her to admit to herself, she knew he meant no real harm.

Newton leered at Bella as his arm casually moved down to her waist, his gaze falling briefly to her chest. She glared up at him, though he didn't seem to realise; however she was beginning to doubt the oblivious facade he often displayed oh so well. Bella didn't even need to bother turning around to know who it was burning piercing holes in the back of her head, as she heard the slight pause of retreating steps.

'_Oh Newton, why oh why are you so intent on bothering me when you have Stanley at the ready and waiting, you absolute tit.'_

"Morning Mike" she sighed. He took that as his cue to begin to rambling on about the latest something or the other, and Bella took it as hers to stop listening. That was until he nudged her out of her stupor and looked up at her expectantly.

"Well, you up for it Bells?" Whoops. Maybe she should have been paying just a hint of attention, rather than appearing as though she shared brain cells with a fish.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said a couple of us are hanging out at La Push after school tomorrow and I – we.. were hoping you could come along too?" The hope that tinged his voice could have been easily mistaken for five year old child asking for a brand new puppy and Bella inwardly cringed.

"Err well, who's going?"

"Just the usual bunch. You know Eric, Ben, so probably Angela too and of course yours truly". She frowned briefly at his remark, but mulled over the suggestion. Bella was likely to pass the area by that afternoon anyway, so didn't see the harm in spending some valuable time with her good friends.. and Mike.

"Sure Mike, I better run, really don't want to be late for Masen's lesson". '_And I'm starting to feel just a tad uncomfortable under your lingering hands creep'._

Before he could reply, she ducked from under his arms and practically sprinted to her first class of the day, thankfully far, far away from Newton.

* * *

"But Ang, I just need to get one book, I promise I'll be quick!" groaned Bella. She aimed to present her most innocuous, wide-eyed expression, yet was failing. Miserably. Angela released an irritated sigh. The often calm demeanour of her friend was beginning to crumble to a weak state when in the presence of a very persistent Bella.

"For the hundredth time Bells, no. The last time we went to the library you were on the brink of checking out the whole damn floor. Now shush for fuck sake, Masen keeps looking over here".

Bella huffed in response.

"Well.. it wasn't exactly the _whole_ floor" she mumbled softly, avoiding the probing glare Angela was shooting her. She could not help but be silenced further by the abrupt kick sent her way from below the table, as she was gaining the impression that a nonsensical rant tempted to be unleashed from within the fiery pits of her good friend in the middle of the classroom.

She pouted silently, scowling at the loose thread on the end of her tattered sleeve as if it would be to blame for her unpleasant situation.

'_Hmm, a little bit of Ben blackmail may be necessary to convince this big ol' harpy to join me'_.

The roguish thought formulated in the back of Bella's mind whilst an impish smile tugged at the end of her lips. Well, what other option did she have in order to drag Angela along? Bella loved to read. She lived to read. Her adoration of books had stemmed from an early adolescence, and aided to fill the void that was her love life. Or lack thereof.

It was not that she was a hideous ogre of sorts, however nor was she the bell-of-the-ball, she was merely average. Mediocre. The standard vanilla ice-cream. A regular cup of tea.

Pale skin, brown eyes and flat brunette hair barely distinguished Bella amongst the vast beauties at Forks High. The latest runway fashions played little, if any, role in her life and she was perfectly comfortable leaving her humble abode in a relatively clean, thick sweater and warm jeans. Bella was more than aware that she was too plain to become prom queen, too stubborn to become class president, and too transparent to be the alluring, ambiguous enigma who quietly remained at the back of the class in a daze.

Nonetheless, this did not deter her in the slightest. She was grateful for her few, but loyal friends, her devoted but ever-so slightly eccentric parents and her all-embracing novels. She was decidedly at ease with life and its many unexpected obstacles. Yet, one challenge Bella most certainly could not expect and would discover to be beyond her comfort was that of the emerald eyed Edward Cullen.

* * *

Cinnamon. The rich fragrance of deep cinnamon ambushed his senses as he entered the fumbling History class. Glancing briefly about the suffocating room brimming with students conversing, he attempted to distinguish the intense source. Realising he was fighting a losing battle he groaned softly to himself, as he strode sharply to the back of the class, mentally adding _cinnamon _to the strange list of behaviours he had found himself noticing.

Rich russet brown. For reasons inexplicable to Edward the colour had been flashing briefly through his mind on more than one occasion. As he closed his eyes the shade filtered through his focus, and as he opened them he would find himself trying to capture a subtle streak of brown.

Not to mention **those** dreams. _'More like bloody nightmares'_. Every night, he would find himself deeply unsatisfied, ruffled and near-brink of a mind-blowing orgasm before he would wake up in a harsh pool of sweat. And it seemed as though he wasn't the only one stirred to a fitful rouse. Something a little deeper south, would be upright and wide… wide awake.

Frankly, he was becoming tired. Beyond tired in fact. Edward felt as though his control was diminishing to a dim state. An animal of some sort had been stirred from the depths within him and he found himself discovering senses with a heightened forefront and experiencing sensations out of his grasp.

'_I'm just goin-..' _

His emerald eyes shot up swiftly, as he caught a flicker of brown. Suddenly, his throat constricted, and the air within his lungs seemingly disappeared, as a blazing fire seared his veins. Time began to crawl and he was more than aware of the harsh uneven sound of his breathing. He could hear a low hypnotic voice almost like a song, or chanting of some sort but it was softer than a mere whisper. It could have been the thundering of his pounding heart. All feeling ebbed away from his limbs, rather as if he was suspended in mid-air and he was no longer weighted down by the force of gravity. A deep roaring filled his ears and he emitted a low, coarse growl.

Well, what the fuck.

* * *

**A/N:** And now the drama begins. Fun fun fun.

Thanks a bunch for the reviews so far guys, although it was _slightly_ disheartening that quite a few people had alerted the story, yet weren't able to give any feedback, hence the late update since I was on the verge of giving up! Reviews are very much appreciated and encourage my little fingers to work faster.

x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. Or the awesome Family Guy.

**Chapter Three**

Nostrils flaring, Edward drew in a ragged breath of air hoping to calm the swarm of feral sensations streaming through his blood. A tinkling sound of laughter; care-free and feminine, was all he could hear in the distance, a vague blur. And somehow he was aroused. Agonisingly so. His engorged cock pressed almost painfully against the seam of his trousers and the knuckles of his clasped fists became ashy white at the raw, aching need he suppressed to prevent himself from easing the tension just mere inches below him.

He could hear his heart pounding furiously against his chest and refused to remain seated any longer. Opening his eyes, he practically stumbled out of his chair in a rush to leave the room of oblivious students and ignored the questioning stare he was receiving from a perplexed Emmett who had strolled through the door mere moments before. Edward gripped at the grey walls of the corridor, his uptight body entirely slack against the surface.

What the fuck was happening to him? This could not be normal. No, it was not normal.

He unconsciously sniffed the air and his mouth began to water. Like Pavlov's goddamn dog. He could smell, almost taste, the haunting dim fragrance of cinammon stirring his arousal further. Yet, its' natural scent was plagued by repulsive colognes and flowery perfumes lingering throughout the bare passageway. Edward could not help but become increasingly aggravated.

His body defied any movement. As if in warning. Something was close. Or perhaps someone.

* * *

Crap, she was running late! Again. Stupid Bella.

'_Every night I tell myself to get to bed earlier, only to stay up extra late watching Family Guy re-runs, argh I'm a moron.'_

Although she had to admit, poor Charlie's horrified face as he strolled in from his late shift at the police station the previous night before only to witness the sexually awkward scene between Stewie and Brian had been so comical it was almost worth the delayed start to her day. Ah, gotta love timid ol' Dad. She chuckled quietly to herself, as she started to hurry down the vacant corridor.

Faint smile still etched upon her face she gradually began to distinguish with precarious alarm something ominous, something rather strange in her wake - call it intuition if you will. Maybe it was the deafening echoes from the pitter-patter of her shoes hammering against the hallway grounds, or possibly it was the eerie silence ringing throughout Bella's ears as she stilled, in a way that reminded her of the one too many chilling horror movies she had been forced to watch with Angela. The hairs on the back of her neck became erect and she could not shake off the sudden anxious feeling that she was not alone. Her eyes swept around the seemingly empty hallway and she clutched tighter at her rumpled bag.

A foreign prickling pleasure began at the tips of her toes, growing more powerful and more chaotic until she felt an unquestionable aura of hot ecstasy began to seep from her. This she did not anticipate.

**THUD. **

She felt the air whoosh out of her lungs in one sudden movement as she was yanked figuratively and literally from her mindless stupor and pushed against the single enclosed alcove of an unlit passage. In that brief moment Bella was unaware that the skin of her wrist smouldered against where she was touched.

"What the f-.." she began, indignation bubbling through her, but was cut short as she felt something large and hard digging roughly into her hip. A knife, a gun? Therein began her inward hysteria.

'_Oh shit, I'm going to die! And in the corridor of Fork's High School. No. Fucking. Way. All for what, some lunch money?'_

"Look Mister, or uh Miss, whatever tickles your fancy, you better get your slimy paws off me, stat, before I knock the crap out of you" she ground out putting as much anger into her words as possible, whilst trying to bury any traces of panic. Her father had always taught her to never let her defences down and to under no circumstances display any outward fear in even the worst of crises. Attackers tended to thrive on their victims feeling helpless and weak. Well, she had already failed in the former lesson, so she hoped she could at least talk her way out of the mess she had somehow staggered into.

Although, she could not wrap her head around a single notion as to why she had not begun screaming and flailing around for aid immediately. It was almost as if her body hummed in a quiet, subdued contentment whilst her logical mind fought against the shackles of her harasser. She was by no means willing to be mistreated or touched without her permission by some lone stranger, but there was a sense of calm trickling through her, as if she subliminally knew she was in no real harm. Despite this, her rational sense of reason overpowered any fanciful feelings sprouting deep within her.

Bella's knees itched forward hoping to force off her assailant with a blow to his or her nether regions, when she heard a soft, male grumble.. almost a purr.

Wait. Was the fucker turned on?

"Hey now, I'll have you know you're messing with the wrong girl – my father happens to be the Chief of P-Penis!"

The stranger had begun rubbing himself over her hip in a soft, thumping motion as one hand grasped tightly on to her pale thigh. She could feel the hard confines of his thick shaft and each time he thrust his hips forward, he let out a hiss of pleasure as his arm squeezed the soft flesh of her waist.

And for some inexplicable, insane reason Bella found in that instant she had lost all ability to shove him off of her. Her heart began to flutter and eyes closed in overwhelming bliss.

He grunted then and it was as if the sound had unexpectedly tore the haze Bella found herself in and knocked some sort of coherency back into her. Before she could question her previously faltering movements, she put as much strength forth to push away from her attacker's firm chest. The rapid show of aggression must have surprised him, as he unsteadily let go of the hold he had on her, allowing Bella enough time to step back from the shadows of his embrace in hopes to catch a glimpse of his face.

Before she commenced on rearranging it with her fists of course.

Like a wounded animal, she heard a sudden whimper. Then a growl. The guttural sound almost dampened Bella's white, cotton knickers.

The stranger must have disliked her sudden dismissal of his touch as he strode forward. The hasty shift enabled her to look up in to his face. Her jaw dropped open in shock and she spluttered profusely before she was able to form any words that made remote sense.

"Cullen? Are you out of your frickin' mind?"

Only he did not give the impression of the perfectly composed, blasé Edward Cullen she was used to. His body emitted the heat of a burning furnace, his hair was disarray atop of his head, as if he had run his hands through it more than once, and a sheen of sweat clung to his forehead as if he had sprinted through a marathon. His whole body was tense and crouched ever so slightly, resembling a panther preparing to pounce and his fists were clasped so firmly at his sides she could barely discern sharp crescents forming on the inner palms of his large hands. However, the difference Bella noticed most was in his eyes. His eyes spoke volumes, whilst guarding furtive secrets should could not begin to comprehend. The intense narrowed orbs were almost black in colour. Darkened to a vivid coal-like shade and at this moment in time they were focussed solely on Bella.

As if she were the only source of food to a famished man's hunger.

She swallowed hard.

Bella took a trembling step back on reflex, fight or flight survival instinct finally kicking in and adrenaline roaring through her veins. Unfortunately, the realisation was only a moment too late.

Edward's predatory gaze continued to cage her apprehensive one and before she could scamper away for dear life, he was at her side in an instant. He carefully leaned over her neck, as if prolonging the moment for his own satisfaction and for a second Bella was sure she saw his dark eyes roll back in imminent pleasure.

Dear God, he was sniffing her!

As she raised herself to smack him over the head, he seized her arm in his grip, pulled her forward against the rigid planes of his front and licked her earlobe in a quick swipe before murmuring three dangerous words in succession.

"Mine. My female. "

* * *

**A/N:** Right, so I owe you lovely readers a HUGE apology and I absolutely understand if many of you have forgotten all about this little fic, but RL has been so hectic (ah excuses!) that I honestly lost the chance to sit down and write – but, finally summer's here in London and I'm able to write in some peace, hopefully without any niggling writer's block.

Sorry if this chapter's not up to scratch, but just getting back into the swing of things – feedback is awesome and makes my day, much love amigos.

Oh and curious, anyone else enjoy Family Guy as much as I do? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, or the show, Punk'd of course.

**Chapter Four**

"_Mine. My female."_

She must have heard him wrong. That was the only rational explanation she could even begin to grapple with for the harshly whispered words resonating within the foggy depths of her muddled brain.

"Ugh. _So _lovely." Edward shuddered, emitting a deep, gravelly moan from the back of his throat. Surprising warmth jolted through Bella's fingers as she felt him nestle his strong jaw against the apple of her cheek.

"My female. Perfect." Her skin flushed a deep red at his murmur. The searing heat of his breath tickled her neck and she could almost swear he was blowing wisps of air into her ear.

'_This has to be some sort of prank, surely. '_ She half anticipated, half hoped a horde of Edward's friends would leap out from behind her whilst thrusting blinding cameras upon her burning face and screaming _Punk'd_.

"Okay Cullen, you got me, feel free to run along to your little cronies now and enjoy a laugh at my expense. I'll happily forget this encounter ever happened, right? Right."

She fought to wrench herself free from the stubborn grip he had on her aching wrist, but Edward produced a snarl of protest, his lips tugging behind his white, gleaming teeth in warning. He fixed her with a piercing glare and Bella found her struggles rendered useless as she stood motionless against the inferno that was his scorching torso.

"Shh, mine" he soothed in vain.

"Cullen? Stop it, just stop it" she spoke softly in a low, placating voice tinged with the subtlest hint of growing fury, nonetheless attempting to reason with him. Bella may as well have been arguing with a stone, cold wall. She had unwittingly uttered his name in a velvety caress and the black depths of his eyes smouldered further as his taut body began to vibrate with longing.

"Again."

"What?" She was reaching the end of her tether. This joke was taking things too damn far.

"My name. Say it."

"What the hell, no! What's wrong with you?"

Edward grabbed her pert bottom in a rough squeeze at her rebuff. The flaming energy in the air around him crackled with his strain to keep from lifting her skirt and thrusting his twitching cock into her tight depths.

Her rage began to spark. How dare he touch her like that?! As she took a deep breath to launch into a livid fit of fury, he stepped further into her space. His nose was just millimetres from her own and the tension was so dreadfully thick she was certain she would suffocate from it. Her heart began to race with an erratic urgency, and she heard a low, guttural growl in the midst of the blaring silence engulfing her.

"Say it. Now." His entire body was rigid, a deadly scowl spread over his face.

Her mind raced in confusion, desperate for him to release her although a small, perverse part of her was aching with a need to be touched. Somewhere. A need she could not, _would_ not, begin to accept.

"Fuck. You."

* * *

Emmett was completely bewildered. More so than usual.

What was that uptight brother of his up to now?

'_He better not be deserting me in this boring as fuck class! I need to copy his fucking notes.' _

The eldest Cullen was grouchy and sulking endlessly, sadly beginning to resemble a pitiable pup. Rosalie had been with-holding sex for two days. Two grief-filled, excruciating days for reasons he had yet to understand.

Once issued with a brief, tetchy explanation about the feng shui in her bedroom being out of balance, the wooden door was slammed closed in his startled face. Who gave a flying monkeys' anyway? His body was simply aching with a raw need for any kinky, feet against the wall, _monkey_ sex. Damn hormonal woman was giving him mental whiplash. Mmm, whips.

'_Ugh and why is that slut, Tanya's eyes convulsing like a bloody twit in my direction?'_

Recoiling in mildly disguised disgust, Emmett decided with renewed vigour that he needed to excuse himself immediately if he wanted to leave with his penis intact and not on some sort of sacred divine shrine for the dim tart.

* * *

Edward trembled, his hardened cock stirred with fervour in the confines of his restricting pants as his tongue swirled along the crevice of his girl's ear.

His body was yearning.

To fuck her. To grab her by her glorious waves of hair and pound her into submission. To smash into her till she was enveloped in beads of sweat and filled with his seed. Against the wall. On the floor. Anywhere. So long as his full, throbbing length was coated with her warm, wet pussy juices.

"Fuck. You." He barely regarded the words she spoke before he lunged her against the dense wall directly in front of him. No. That was **not **what he wanted to hear.

An underlying, veiled impulse deep within him was yelling at himself to stop - as though he was witnessing his actions as a frenzied outsider, in little to no control of the wild vessel that was his body. All he could fathom was that his entire being was pulsating with a primal need to be inside this girl. To claim her.

"You will submit."

"Get off me you oaf, you don't even know who I am! Is this how you get your pathetic fan girls to fall at your feet? By acting like some sort of deranged, grunting caveman?!"

Why was his female spewing futile chatter? The little lamb was persistent in rambling uselessly. Although, her swollen, crimson lips did look inviting as they opened and closed. Edward considered how they would appear as he fucked her mouth. Tender lips licking up... down, up... down. Gently tugging along his aroused, thumping cock, her dark eyes would be wide and responsive as she worshipped him. Yes, she would learn to be silent. But wait, his little girl had yet to expose her pale, supple neck to him as a sign of her endless submission. Did she not understand she was solely his for the taking?

Edward's ire mounted swiftly.

"Going to fuck you. Hard. So damn hard." He noted her fleeting intake of breath at his words, but did not cease his speech.

"Going to fuck your pouty mouth so all I can hear are your whimpers of pleasure begging to please me. Your tender breasts. Your hot, wet cunt." Purring with the imagery, he pressed his solid cock against her front as a warning _and_ a promise. He would make sure she would not be able to see straight. Think straight. Hell, walk straight for a whole week.

Bella stood frozen to her spot.

"I won't let you touch me without my permission." Her voice quivered faintly.

Edward smirked vaguely. _'Well well I wonder, are you scared or merely curbing your desires now my little lamb?'_

"When I'm_ in_ you it will be with your full consent and for your undivided pleasure" he declared with finality. She licked her suddenly dry lips causing them to glisten in the light. His eyes flickered down to her tempting mouth and he gazed with unbidden lust. He continued to pin her with his fierce intensity, as if engraving every detail of every feature of her face to memory, simply awaiting the chance to ravage her essence. He groaned in barely suppressed pleasure. Tilting his head closer to hers, he became eager to taste her sweet, rosy lips between his. In a hazy blur of near satisfaction, he was unaware of the muffled advancing of hasty steps as someone approached.

"Edward!"

He whirled around in an instant, barking at the intrusion on his territory and rushing to guard his find.

'_Who dare interrupt him?'_

Edward halted all movement, his breathing violent; dark eyes scouring for his rival with wild abandon as he stood protectively in front of Bella. The recognisable scent of a male wafted through his sharp nose. _Male._

He saw red.

Baring his teeth he prepared to slaughter all threats to his girl. He had only just uncovered her presence and had yet to leave a visible mark on her for all to perceive that she belonged to him. Only him. He felt the flames of a glower licking his back and the dull thuds of the female thumping her small fists against it, but he felt wholly numb as he sneered directly ahead preparing to battle.

The large male in front of him appeared familiar, although he could not identify as to why. With bright blue eyes which shone with unmasked curiosity, the stranger frowned at him with a wary grimace etched upon his face.

"Edward, mate? You feeling alright?"

The stranger glanced briefly back at his female and Edward roared in soaring rage.

"Don't look at her! My female. MINE."

"Edward, it's me, Emmett. What's going on with you? Who's the girl?"

How was this stranger aware of his name and why was he demanding such repetitive, inane questions? He did not appreciate the invasion _at all_. Emmett stepped forward hesitantly, his arms out-stretched in surrender to reveal he meant no trouble. At the sudden action, Edward clutched Bella's elbow tightly behind him in a desperate grasp.

She yelped in startled pain.

"Edward. Calm down. You're hurting her." Emmett readied himself to knock some semblance of sense back into his frantic, uncontrolled brother.

All at once, Edward ceased. It was as if the last three words abruptly resonated within him and he was struck with immediate, derailing pain. Eyes pinched together in agony, he stumbled to the ground, clutching his hammering chest. Torment akin to that of a thousand, jagged needles piercing soft flesh echoed throughout his thrashing skull.

His words came out in a garble of haggard nonsense.

Bella tread carefully from her spot against the wall with painstaking caution, struggling to contain her sheer disbelief. Despite her immediate respite, for reasons she could not decipher, she felt an aching stab of concern for the stricken Edward writhing in distress before her eyes.

"Leave."

"Edward?" she whispered softly, almost afraid her hushed words would worsen the lone orbit of agony enveloping him.

"Leave. Now" he grunted in a plea, before fixing his sombre, now jade eyes back to Bella with a passing, tortured glance.

She wavered for a mere moment, her mouth ajar in desperation to question his erratic actions, before thinking better of it and flashing down the hallway as swiftly as her small feet could carry her. Bella missed the hurt expression cloaked in Edward's stinging eyes before he plunged to the ground, weak and unconscious, an alarmed Emmett charging to his aid.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys, a massive thank you to all you lovely reviewers and favouriters (word?) for giving me such good feedback! It was encouraging knowing that people haven't completely given up on this story and wanted to keep up with my little take on the wild ways of B and E.

To those unsigned reviewers, thanks a million – you lot rock and virtual hugs to W, Charli K, PeachesCream, NAgaDanica and sarah.

Claire: I understand completely and I'll try my absolute best to get these next few chapters out on time and without fail! Thank you for sticking with it, really grateful. Hope you like this chapter too.

jlw: Ahh, your review made me smile so wide, honestly – the best compliment for any writer is knowing their portrayal of the characters is different and well reciprocated, so your review absolutely rocked my socks. Thanks!

Mary-Amelia T: Haha, just rounded up this chapter to post as I saw your review – good timing much? And yes agreed, Family Guy has me hooked, morbid fascination me thinks. Thanks for the review doll!

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter; next one should be up by sometime next week. Oh and Happy Olympics everyone!


End file.
